Egg Pusher Imp
(spits out eggs, prevents Dinosaur Stampede) (can withstand Brontosaurus' attack) (via Plant Food) (stops Imp from being able to push eggs but cannot instant kill) (seeds prevent it from pushing egg) |first seen = Jurassic Marsh - Day 7 |toughness = Hardened |speed = Basic |flavor text = Chinese = 推蛋少鬼僵尸成功躲过了恐龙的袭击，并推走了龙蛋，但忽略了自己长得太矮看不到前路的致命问题。 |-| English = Egg Pusher Imp successfully avoided the dinosaurs' onslaught and also stole the dinosaur's egg, but forgot the fatal problem of being too short and not being able to see what is in front of you. }} Egg Pusher Imp (推蛋小鬼）is a zombie encountered in Jurassic Marsh in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He wears a blue dinosaur costume that looks similar to the Raptor. It is quite tougher than most Imps and pushes an egg in similar manner as the Arcade Zombie which crushes all plants that make contact with the egg. When the egg is destroyed, it releases a baby dinosaur that calls in an adult version of it and maybe with other effects. Alternatively, an Eggshell Imp is summoned instead. It also can not be frozen. It will simply be chilled. Almanac entry Encounters *Jurassic Marsh: Days 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22, 23, 24 Strategies He alone is not hard to deal with, but in later levels he will come in groups. Also, big groups of zombies appearing occasionally can cause the player to lose focus on this zombie, especially when tons of zombies are protecting it. The egg, once entered deep into your defenses, can cause your whole defenses to break down once destroyed. Note that the egg also slowly damages itself. First, try to prevent it from pushing its egg close to your house by using slowing plants like Stallia. Next, kill the Imp as fast as possible. You can try using area-of-effect plants to kill the imp quickly so that the egg will not be pushed further into your lawn, or instant-use plants such as Cherry Bomb or Dinonip to kill the Imp and deal huge damage to the egg. If the Imp starts to push the egg too close into your defenses, you may want to separate it from the egg by using cheap plants such as Thorns to prevent it for a few seconds or use Garlic for it to switch lanes, separate it permanently. Once the Imp is killed or separated, counter the egg with a Dinonip. You can also use Shrinking Violet to stop it from pushing the egg further into your defenses, much like Barrel Roller Zombie, Troglobite, and Arcade Zombie but take note that for some reason, Egg Pusher Imp will not be instantly killed. For the eggs themselves, be careful when they hatch. The baby pterodactyl can cause some plants to die if they are not defensive, so remember to dig plants that are about to die for some sun back. Next, if a baby brontosaurus appears, be ready to use Thorns if it is deep in defenses. Lastly, and perhaps the most dangerous one, the orange egg will cause a dinosaur stampede, which can easily ruin any lawn if not treated. The only counter is Dinonip, but even then, it is a hard plant to obtain, so in this case, the dinosaur stampede is unavoidable if Dinonip is not available. Gallery Egg_Pusher_Imp_Entry.png|Almanac entry Push.png|Pushing a pterodactyl egg Push2.png|Pushing a brontosaurus egg EggPushin.gif|Pushing a brontosaurus egg (animated) Budder.png|Buttered Egg Pusher Imp Welp.png|Two Egg Pusher Imp on the seed selection screen Jurrasix.png|Egg Pusher Imp icon along with other zombies 2gether.png|Egg Pusher Imp with Egg Stealer Imp on the seed selection screen EggPusherImpDegrade.png|Egg Pusher Imp's degrade ded..png|A Defeated Egg Pusher Imp ATLASES_ZOMBIEDINOPUSHEGGGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Egg Pusher Imp's sprites and textures Dinosaur_Egg_Pusher_Imp.png|HD Egg Pusher Imp Screenshot_2018-04-16-00-04-59-1.png|Shrunken Egg Pusher Imp Dinoimp.jpg|Egg Pusher Imp Plush Trivia *Unlike most Imps, Shrinking Violet cannot shrink it into oblivion. **This is shared with Tiger Imp, Eggshell Imp, and Egg Stealer Imp. *Its original name was Egg Roller Imp (滚蛋小鬼) but was switched possibly due to "滚蛋" being a swear word in Chinese. The old name is also incorrect as it pushed the egg instead. *It does not have an egg in the seed selection screen. **It does not have an egg in the Almanac entry either. *Unlike the rest of the zombies in Jurassic Marsh, this one doesn't have a neanderthal-like forehead. See also *Arcade Zombie *Troglobite *Egg Category:Environment modifiers Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Imps Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies